Mi Regalo de Cumpleaños
by Cary Yuumei
Summary: Podrá Sakura conseguir su ansiado regalo? o se llevará otra sorpresa? (ya esta aquí el 6º cap)
1. Preparandose para El

_Este es mi 1º fic en FanFiction , aver k tal me sale :P, deseadme suerteeeeeeeee_

* * *

No había podido dormir esa noche de los nervios. Ya era el día, mi gran día. Dejaría a todos deslumbrados con el traje que me acababa de comprar para esta ocasión, y lo que es más importante: hoy seria el día en el que ÉL caería entre mis brazos.

Salte de la cama como si me hubiesen dado un buen pellizco y respiré hondo. Me mire durante un instante en el ovalado espejo de mi habitación, sonreí y me dije a mi misma "Eres la más bella", realmente nada ni nadie podía arrebatarme las toneladas de optimismo que llevaba encima. Entré en el servicio y me pegue un buen baño, de agua fresca y me lave con un gel con olor a flores, para que él disfrutase del olor de mi piel cuando ser acercase a mí, muy muy cerquita. Me puse mi bata y bajé a la cocina para comprobar como iban los preparativos de mi cumpleaños, por fin Sakura Haruno sería mayor de edad, y pensaba celebrarlo por todo lo alto...y por supuesto me daría el mejor regalo de todos: a Sasuke Uchiha, de alguna u otra manera el sería mío hoy día.

Mi madre se encontraba en la cocina haciendo sandwiches, y del horno se desprendía un delicioso olor, seguramente ahí estaba terminando de hacerse mi tarta de cumpleaños. Papá andaba en el salón montando mesas y terminando de poner unas guirnaldas. Sonreí y asentí sintiéndome satisfecha con todo. Me disponía a volver a subir las escaleras para terminar de vestirme cuando mi madre me llamó:

_-¡Sakura! ¡Por fín te has levantado!_

_-¿Por fin?_ –dije yo sorprendida- _¿cómo que por fín? Ni que fuera tan tarde –Miré mi reloj y marcaban las 11 de la mañana- son las 11 de la mañana .._

_-¿Las 11? Pero si son casi las 4 de la tarde, a las 6 llegarán tus amigos._

_-¡¡¡Las 4 de la tarde!!!_

Ains, en ese momento quería que alguien me diera un golpe, caerme de la cama, y que me dijera "_Sakurita, a desayunar, y ve a comprar pan que a esta hora seguro que esta calentito_". Pero NO!, a esta hora no había siquiera pan, mas que desayunar iba a merendar. AAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHH!!!!!. Nada, no había tiempo que perder.

_-¡Sakura! ¿a dónde_...

Subí las escaleras a toda prisa, tome mi traje y me encerré en el servicio.

-_Muy bien Sakura, tienes tiempo, poco...pero lo tienes_.- me dije a mi misma respirando agitadamente- _bien, lo primero es el traje_.

Me empecé a enfundar el traje, regalo de mi madre para este día tan especial, era rojo como la sangre y se ataba al cuello, muy muy ceñido, lo decoraban unos bordados de flores de cerezo de color blanco, y al final acababa con un vuelo que lo había digno de un vals. Pinté mis párpados con un tono rosado y perfume mi piel con esencia de rosas.

Maldita sea...no me había fijado en la hora que era cuando decidí irme a la cama, me había pasado toda la noche pensando en la cara que pondría Sasuke al verme, en como hablarle...me había inventado mil formas de cómo hubieran sucedido los acontecimientos, pero todos con un mismo fin: Sasuke acariciando mi piel desnuda y diciéndome lo especial que era para el. Ay dios, solo de pensarlo cada vello de mi piel se erizaba y mi cuerpo empezaba a entrar en calor....¡cuanto le deseaba!

Enseguida llegaron las 6 de la tarde y con esa hora los invitados: Los primeros fueron Ino, Shikamaru y Choji. La muy perra había venido pronto para no llegar después que Sasuke y poder pillarle desde un _primer_ momento aunque no soltaba el brazo de Shikamaru para aparentar, el pobre enseguida salió al balcón y se puso a contemplar el cielo, y Choji...era obvio que había venido a comer todo lo que pudiera!!. Luego llegaron Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Tenten y Neji. Todo iba bien, pero me extrañaba no ver a Lee, así que le pregunté a Tenten por él.

-_Oye, Tenten, ¿dónde esta Lee?_

-_Llegara después :) , no te preocupes_.

_-¿No se sentirá mal o algo de eso?-_dije preocupada por si había recaído de sus heridas

-_No no, tranquila, enseguida_ _vendrá!_

_-¿Y de Sasuke y Naruto sabes algo?_

-_A Sasuke le vi esta mañana con Kakashi, que por cierto te manda besos y felicitaciones en tu 20 cumpleaños. Pero no se le veía muy animado a Sasuke, debe de estar enfadado por algo U. Y de Naruto no se nada, hace días que no se le ve, seguramente este perdido en la montaña entrenando.-_dijo Tenten muy alegremente

_-¿Entrenando? Espero que no se olvide de mi cumpleaños, no se lo perdonaría!!-_ seguro que Naruto no se había olvidado, el siempre estaba detrás de mi, siguiéndome como un perrito faldero y haciendo tonterías.

-_Tranquila, yo tampoco espero que no se olvide._

Esos eran los momentos más tranquilos de la fiesta, la gente reía, charlaba, comía, bailaba. Estaba muy contenta. Sería por que ninguno de "mis hombres" estaba ahí para amargarlo todo con sus peleas y discusiones inútiles, sobretodo Lee y Naruto, que cada vez que se veía hacían algún tipo de apuesta estúpida.

Seguí charlando con Tenten hasta que sonó el timbre, alguno de ellos tendría que ser, y yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuera Sasuke.

_-Yo abro!-_dije toda animada, segura de que sería el y dispuesta a recibirle con mi mejor sonrisa.

Pero no, era Lee, con un extraño y...horrible smokin verde.

-_Feliz cumpleaños sakura_ –me dijo el muy eufórico.- _estás preciosa :D_

-_Hola Lee_ –le respondí yo algo decepcionada de que no fuera Sasuke.-

-_Siento no ser Sasuke_ –dijo Lee de repente de forma muy cortante.

Me quede helada, sabía bien lo que sentía al verle, pero por primera vez me expreso a la cara lo que el sentía.

-_L-Lee... n, no es eso_ –empecé yo a decir asustada

-_Sakura....te prometo que algún día seré el hombre de tu vida. Y Rock Lee siempre cumple sus promesas! pose_

-_Ahaha,...vale Lee U...estooo..Tenten te busca_.

-_Voy a saludarla!_

Y se fue con ella, yo salí al balcón y allí estaba Shikamaru.

Me paré a observarle por un instante. La verdad es que era atractivo.

_-¿Pasa algo Sakura?_ –me dijo el de repente

-_No nada U, solo he salido un momento a tomar el aire_

-_La verdad es que hace un bonito atardecer..._

Me fije en el horizonte. Era hermoso. Tonos naranjas, rojos, amarillos se mezclaban con azules y morados dejando entrever hasta colores verdes, todo ello salpicados por nubes.

Nunca había contemplado una puesta de sol tan maravillosa. Debía de ser una señal de que este iba a ser mi día....mejor dicho: mi noche.

Volvieron a tocar el timbre. Seguro que esta vez si iba a ser Sasuke.

Fui como una bala a abrir la puerta, y allí estaba el.

* * *

_By: Carol Cárdenas "Cary Yuumei"_

_Aki termina el 1º capítulo! XD_

_Espero k os hayas gustado :D_

_Dejad reviews! XD_


	2. Tocada y hundida

Aquí está el 2º capítulo de Mi regalo de Cumpleaños . Espero k os haya gustado. Por cierto, yo tb soy la autora de ese comic sobre naruto kanda por el foro de naruto de :P:P:P

* * *

--Hagamos una pequeña pausa. Quizá en ese momento como buena anfitriona que tiene algún que otro hombre detrás de su corazón (además asistentes a la fiesta), que la persona llegada no la quiere y que por supuesto no es su pareja...no debería de lanzarme a sus brazos gritando su nombre y haciendo una doble pirueta mortal en el aire cayendo finalmente sobre sus fornidos brazos, lo que ocasionaría que el me pusiera la más grande cara de...¿asco, sorpresa, malestar, de estar hasta los huevos de miiiiii? ¿No?.—

Dios mío, en cuanto vi a Sasuke entrar por esa puerta no pude reprimir, me lance a sus brazos haciendo una doble pirueta mortal en el aire y finalmente caí en sus fornidos brazos. Que bien me sentía ahí, estaba como en el cielo. No sé por que yo esperaba que estrechase sus brazos para atraerme más hacia el, que me diera un delicado beso en los labios y que me dijera que era la más hermosa. Pero no, otra vez no, levante la vista para comprobar que pasa con ese beso y lo que me encontré fue la mayor cara de desprecio jamás vista. Si damas y caballeros: La había cagado....otra vez.

-_jejeje...bienvenido Sasuke U_- dije yo toda asustada-

-_Si llego a saber que ibas a estar tan pesada como siempre me habría quedado en casa, pero ya veo que tu no dejas de ser pesada ni aun que tengas 50 personas a tu alrededor más para distraerte_.-dijo de manera cortante y muy fría-

Me dejo caer de sus brazos y me aparte un par de pasos de el. Que mal me sentía en esos momentos. Me había dejado llevar de manera incontrolable por mis sentimiento, había perdido cualquier presencia de razón en mi cabeza y toda eufórica había ido a saludarle. Sin pensar en la vergüenza que el pasaría, en lo mal que se sentiría Lee, en la rabia que podría sentir Ino, y menos mal que no estaba Naruto presenciando esto y volver a destrozarle el alma. Pero la que se sentía con el alma destrozada, mal, avergonzada y llena de rabia más que nadie era yo. La razón ya fluía con un ritmo constante por mi mente y pude mantener la compostura.

-_Lo siento Sasuke...es que he bebido un poco y se me ha ido la cabeza UU_

-_Ah bueno, intenta controlarte más la próxima vez_.

¿¡Qué!? No me lo podía creer. No me había llamado pesada ni nada parecido. Luego caí en la cuenta: es mi cumpleaños, no puede insultarme (al menos no a la cara) por respeto. Pero seguro que por dentro me estaría maldiciendo más que a Naruto cuando se hacia pasar por el para espiar en los vestuarios femeninos.

-_Por cierto_ –empezó a decir Sasuke- _Feliz Cumpleaños, y toma_

Me entregó una pequeña caja azul envuelta con un lazo blanco. Sonreí, me encantaban los regalos de Sasuke, aun que fueran solo cortesía por ser mi cumpleaños. Lo desenvolví tranquilamente, abrí la cajita y ante mí apareció....un bote de colonia. Lo peor no es que fuera un bote de colonia, si al menos hubiera tenido algo de calidad no me habría molestado, pero resultó ser el mismo bote de colonia que ví en el mercadillo. Y aquí estaba de nuevo otro genial del maravilloso Sasuke Uchiha, gran amante, detallista, atento, amoroso...Ahora si que estaba hasta las narices. Pero a reprimirse, es mi cumple...y soy una dama (inner sakura: pero juro que le sacaré los ojos a Sasuke!!!).

-_Aaah, gracias Sasuke, me encantan tus regalos_ (Inner Sakura: te lo voy a meter por el culo!!!!!)

-_Bueno, voy a saludar a los demás_ –dijo el con una soseria impresionante

-_Si, pasa pasa_

Vale, nada más llegar y ya la he cagado con el. Decidí tranquilizarme y disfrutar de mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Todos se veían muy alegres, charlaban, reían e Ino y Tenten se mostraban jutsus de lo más extraños.

Que guapo estaba Sasuke. Vestía unos simples pantalones vaqueros con zapatillas azules y una camiseta negra acompañados por una americana azul marino. Tenia barba de un par de días, el pelo igual que siempre, sus ojos negros penetrantes y de vez en cuando parecía que soltaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Me fijé en que bebía sin parar una mezcla de cola y ron. Al parecer se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza por que su sonrisa aumentaba, y Sasuke normalmente no sonreía a no ser que estuviese a punto de sorprender a su enemigo.

Decidí acercarme a el para hablar, y ya que estaba algo bebido tenía más posibilidades de conseguir mi objetivo.

_-¿Cómo va eso Sasuke?_ –dije yo alegremente

-_hombreee!! Sakuraaaa!! ¿Como es que no andas babeando detrás de algun hombre?_

Me quedé muda por lo que me acababa de decir. Sentí como mi cuerpo y mi mente se entumecieron por un instante. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero no pude articular palabra.

-_Aaaah, no me había dado cuenta_ –empezó a decir Sasuke- _¡pero si ya estas babeando por un hombre! ¡Yo! JAJAJAJA_

-_Sasuke_ –intervino Choji- _no me parece bien lo que le estás diciendo a Sakura, estas demasiado bebido_.

_-¡Pero si a ella no le molesta!-_empezó a gritar- _¡la puedo llamar zorra, puta y de todo y seguirá yendo tras de mi como un perrito faldero!_

Dios mío, me estaba matando. Con cada una de sus palabras una daga atravesaba mi corazón. Me ardía la piel y mis ojos se empezaron a nublar por las lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía decirme eso? ¿Tan molesta había sido con el? ¿Por qué?¿Por qué? ¿por qué....

En ese instante sonó el timbre de la puerta. Me di la vuelta ignorando lo que me estuviera diciendo Sasuke y me sequé las lágrimas. Me dirigía hacia la puerta sin pensar quien podría ser. Al abrirla levanté la vista y me encontré con unos preciosos ojos azules que me miraban asombrados.

* * *

espero k os haya gustado .

pronto más! y no os olvideis de los reviews XD


	3. Ya no quiero ese regalo

Aquí llega el 3º capítulo de Mi regalo de cumpleaños! . Un poquito más tarde que el anterior..pero es que ando de examenes U, y los que me quedan! XD.

* * *

Esos ojos....esa mirada....me salvaron de hundirme para siempre.

-_Na....Naruto!! Bienvenido!!_ –le saludé intentando disimular mi verdadero estado- _Llegas un poco tarde ¬¬..._

Si, lo noté, el calló, sentí que deseaba abrazarme y consolarme. Dudo sobre que decir durante un instante, balbuceó unas cuantas palabras e hizo como yo: actuar.

-_Sakura!! Feliz Cumpleaños!! Te traigo un montoooooooon te regalos! Y solo para ti!_

-_Ah si?? Muchas gracias!!_ -Quizás hablábamos muy efusivamente.

-_Oye..._

_-¿Qué?-_ se me empezó a acelerar el corazón

-_Me das un besiiitooooooo????_

-_Nooooooo!!!_ (Inner Sakura: si...todos cuantos quieras)

Su llegada había sido como una brisa de aire puro entre una masa de gente. Pero realmente no sabía lo que sentía...era amor? O despecho por lo que me había hecho Sasuke?. Por primera vez me sentía cómoda...y protegida al lado de Naruto. Dejé de verle como un niñato repelente, vago, comilón y estúpido...ahora le veía como a un hombre...el que me acababa de salvar de Sasuke y sus degradantes insultos.

Por la sorpresa, el intentar disimular y la confusión no me fijé en el aspecto de Naruto hasta que entro en mi casa y empezó a saludar a la gente. Solo le veía de espaldas, pero en un momento se giró para hacerme un regalo más: una sonrisa. Y Dios mío lo que vi en ese momento, si no hubiera sabido de antemano que era Naruto, juro por los 5 hokages que no le habría reconocido a no ser que fuera de muy cerca. Era el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida, el propio Sasuke no le llegaba a la altura de los zapatos. Se había engominado el pelo y echado para atrás, pero un pequeño mechón rebelde se hacía para adelante; iba con un traje tan blanco como el algodón, con camisa negra y zapatos negros. El si que estaba sexy, por primera vez en mi vida: le desee.

Decidí pasar de Sasuke y seguir charlando con la gente. No le eche del cumpleaños por no armar más lío y que la fiesta siguiera en paz.

Todo iba bien hasta que Sasuke pensó que era muy "aburrido" que la fiesta siguiera sin más, así que volvió a "divertirse" conmigo.

-_Sakura! Esta fiesta mas que un cumpleaños parece una reunión de perritos falderos. Tu eres el mío, Naruto es el tuyo, además de Lee, yo también tengo a la pesada de Ino y esta tiene a Shikamaru. ¿Por qué no te pones un rato a 4 patas y te saco a pasear? Jajajajajajaja!!!_

-_Oye Sasuke...me parece que has bebido demasiado_ –intenté mantener la calma ante tal comentario-

_-¿Pero que dices? Si no he bebido casi nada!! Y la fiesta acaba de empezar!!_

-_Mira, no bebas más...te va a hacer mal y no quiero que haya ninguna clase de incidente en mi fiesta._

-_Yo sugiero algo mejor...¿por qué no cierras de una puñetera vez tu sucia boca de cotorra y seguimos la fiesta a mi manera?_

Se empezó a acercar más a mi y casi podía sentir su asqueroso aliento a alcohol.

-¿_a..a qué te refieres con "a mi manera" Sasuke?-_ dije temiéndome lo peor-

-_Pues..a mandar a todo este grupo de pringados a la mierda...y a darte tu ultimo regalo de cumpleaños..._

-_Sasuke...hace un momento me has llamado puta y pesada delante de todo el mundo...¿¡y ahora me vienes buscando como si no hubiera pasado nada!?_ –era demasiado indignante lo que me decía-

-_Sakura, lo que haya pasado entre nosotros hace un rato..ya no importa. Somos dos personas adultas, solitarias...y calientes...además, se que es esto lo que querías de mi, ¿no?_

Me empezó a arrinconar contra la pared, sentí como las fuerzas se me iban, el vello de mi piel se erizaba...y tuve miedo de el. El olor de su aliento era más fuerte, tenía su rostro a unos pocos centímetros del mío; si esto hubiera pasado hace unas horas habría aceptado y sido la chica más feliz del mundo. Pero ahora no, todo ese deseo y amor que sentía por el él mismo lo había matado al decirme todas esas cosas. De repente me agarró el brazo izquierdo muy fuerte y un pequeño gritito de dolor se me escapó.

-_Sasuke_ –empecé a decir temblorosamente- _no...no sigas, por favor_.

-_Sé que lo estas deseando...._

Pegó su cuerpo al mío. En ese instante era como si sólo estuviéramos los dos, todos los demás habían desaparecido. ¿Dónde estaba la gente? ¿Nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Sasuke?.

Empezó a acercar su rostro al mío para besarme.

_-¡¡¡No lo hagas!!!_ –grité-

Le logré empujar hacia atrás solo con mi mano derecha y cayó sobre una mesilla de la sala.

Me quedé inmóvil durante un momento ¿De donde había sacado la suficiente fuerza como para poder empujar al propio Sasuke Uchiha? ¿La habría sacado de mi fuerza por que no me besara ni me tocara?.

La verdad es que no debí de haberme quedado quieta pensando eso, ya que cuando iba a volver mi vista hacia él me encontré con un puño delante de mi cara. Instintivamente cerré los ojos y me preparé para recibir el impacto. Pero en vez de eso escuché otro fuerte estruendo a mi izquierda y al abrir los ojos lo que me encontré fue a Naruto jadeante mirando hacia el lado del que había venido el estruendo. Allí se encontraba sasuke, sangrando por la boca e inconsciente y en su caída había roto una estantería de madera llena de libros.

Volví mi vista hacia Naruto y no pude retener las lágrimas. De un salto me abracé a el sin parar de llorar.

-_Sakura...tranquila, ya ha pasado todo_ –empezó a decirme para consolarme- _Sasuke no te va a molestar más._

-_Naruto...gra...gracias_ –le abracé aun mas fuerte, como intentando fundirme con el-

-_Deja de llorar...es tu cumpleaños, se supone que tienes que estar feliz._

Levanté mi vista llena de lágrimas y me encontré con su sonrisa. Era la más bella que había visto. Mi corazón se aceleró y no pude controlar mis impulsos: con los ojos cerrados le dí un suave beso en los labios y dije: gracias Naruto.

En ese momento si que había desaparecido todo el mundo.

* * *

Aquí acaba el capítulo pero no la historia :P

Muchas gracias por los rewievs, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo .

He leido en ellos que muchs estaís a favor del SasuNaru. bueno, yo no tengo nada en contra del yaoi, es más: me gusta, pero llega un punto que te acabas saturando y deices "no mas yaoiiiiiii!!!!! " XDDDDD, así que mis cuotas de fanatismo yaoi estan cubiertas con digimon, harry potter y alguna serie más...por lo que no tengo más sitio para naruto XDDDD. Pero no perdaís la esperanza....tal vez algun día haya un hueco libre y haga una historia SasuNaru XD.

-Cary Yuumei


	4. Amorios y más amorios

El 4º cap ha llegado rapidito XDDD

* * *

Sus ojos...sus labios...su sonrisa...me maravillaban. Deseaba seguir besándole, abrazándole, decirle cuanto le quería y cuanto le estaba agradecida, pero ese pequeño momento maravilloso junto a Naruto terminó....en cuanto me dí cuenta de que todos nuestros amigos nos estaban mirando como si fuéramos un par de monos en un zoo TT.

-_Vaya, Sakura, que escondido te lo tenías_- dijo Ino con ese sarcasmo tan típico suyo-

-_I...in..in..Ino!!!_ –dije toda asombrada. En ese momento la cara se me puso de todos los colores menos color carne.

_-¡¡Naruto eres el amo!!_ –aclamó Kiba- Enséñame como lo haces tío.

_-¡¡Naruto!! ¡Como te atreves a tocar a Sakura! ¡Ella es mía!_ – grito Lee.

Me había olvidado por completo de el. Se debía de sentir fatal. Debí de haberme parado a pensar antes en la gente a la que haría daño.

-_Lee...l-lo siento mucho...-_intenté disculparme

El se acercó a mi y me retiró un par de metros de Naruto. Pero no sentía miedo como lo tuve de Sasuke, me sentía segura...pero no era esa clase de seguridad ardiente como la que sentía por Naruto. Lee...era mi amigo, le veía más bien como un hermano, pero si le decía eso lo iba a hundir.

-_Lee..._

-_Sakura_ –me interrumpió- _estoy contento por ti._

_-¿q-qué? _–me quedé asombrada por lo que me acababa de decir.

-_Estoy contento por que Naruto es un buen hombre para ti y te quiere y te ama tanto o mas de lo que yo lo hago._

-_Lee, yo sé lo que tu sientes por mi, y de verdad que siento mucho no corresponderte...por que eres un chico maravilloso, muy cariñoso_.

- _Grácias Sakura...pero estoy bien. Lo más importante para mi es verte feliz. He madurado mucho en este tiempo. SI esto hubiera ocurrido hace unos 5 años seguramente lo que habría hecho habría sido retar a Naruto a un combate por tu amor. Pero no puedes hacer que alguien se enamore de ti por ser un vencedor, no puedes obligar a amar. Sé que tu me quieres como amigo, y lo asumo, por que para mi lo más importante es eso: que seas mi amiga, y que seas feliz._

- _Lee...eres una persona maravillosa_- le dije con lágrimas a punto de brotar de mis ojos.

-_Gracias otra vez Sakura..._

Volvimos con el grupo. Naruto charlaba animadamente con Kiba, por lo que pude escuchar hablaban sobre técnicas de ligue. Ino se encargó de Sasuke, le limpio la sangre y con un jutsu de curación le sano las heridas.

-_Sakura _–me dijo Ino- _me voy a llevar a Sasuke a mi casa para que se recupere allí._

-_Ino...ten cuidado, tal vez este muy violento al despertar_.

-_Tranquila...se controlar a Sasuke_.

Lo cogió en brazos y con la ayuda de Choji se lo llevaron hacia casa de Ino. Pero algo me extrañaba en lo que había dicho Ino, no me cuadraba ese "se controlar a Sasuke", ¿a que se refería con eso?. Decidí preguntar a Shikamaru sobre el significado de las palabras de Ino.

-_Shikamaru, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta sobre Ino?_

_-¿Eh?_ –puso su típica cara de "no me apetece nada responderte"- _pfffff....si, pregunta...._

_-¿Qué ha querido decir Ino con "se controlar a Sasuke"?_

-_Bufffffff.....es una historia muy larga...._

-_Pues ya me las estas contando con peros y señales desde el principio...._

-_Paso...te contaré lo principal....y por que estoy de buenas_

-_Ya sabia yo que pedirte que me la contarás entera era pedir demasiado._

-_Bueno, verás.... Ino y Sasuke han estado "saliendo" hasta hace un tiempo._- dijo con una pequeña mota de dolor en sus palabras-

_-¿¡¡Saliendo!!?_

-_No exactamente saliendo....vamos, que al parecer solo ha sido sexo, nada de amor. Sasuke al parecer es incapaz de enamorarse, y en una borrachera el le preguntó a Ino si se quería acostar con el. Vamos, como te pasó a ti, sólo que Ino le dijo que sí, y estuvieron haciéndolo algunas veces durante unos meses._

-_No...no me lo puedo creer. Después de haber visto lo que me ha hecho Sasuke....Ino se ha debido de sentir tan mal...._

-_No te preocupes por eso....._

-_Oye, ¿cómo sabes tu eso? No veo a Ino capaz de contarte semejante cosa._

-_Pffff... verás...la respuesta a lo de que Ino no se haya mostrado herida por lo de Sasuke y a que yo sepa esta información...es que soy el novio de Ino._

_-¿¡Quéeeeeeeeeeeeee!?_

-_Eh eh...no grites tanto, nadie salvo tu y choji lo sabéis._

-_Pero desde cuando...y como?..cuéntame!!_

-_Mira...sinceramente no me apetece contártelo, que te lo cuente Ino cuando vuelva._

Y tan pancho Shikamaru se dio la vuelta y volvió al balcón, pero esta vez a observar las estrellas.

Mi vena cotillera se moría de ganas de saber todo sobre la relación entre Ino y Shikamaru, pero pude controlarla al encontrarme con la mirada de Naruto. Estaba apoyado sobre la pared y Kiba se alejaba de el directo a la mesa de la comida, en ese instante me llamó con una sonrisa.

Me resultó extraño el atender a una sonrisa de Naruto, pero a la vez estaba cómoda y relajada. Era como si el tirase suavemente de mi con un hilo de amor invisible.

-_Sakura...¿cómo te encuentras?_ –me preguntó-

-_Muy bien ahora_

-_De verdad, siento mucho haberte estropeado tu fiesta de cumpleaños!!_- se alejo un poco como esperando recibir un golpe mío-

-_La estropeo Sasuke...tu no hiciste más que protegerme_

-_Me siento muy extraño escuchando algo así de ti...normalmente me gritas como una histérica, me pegas, te pones horrible, hechas humo por la cabeza..._

Bueno...eso si merecía un golpe, y se lo di....hay cosas que cambian...pero no todas!!!! Groargh!!

-_Ay!!!!...esa es mi Sakura T-T_

-_jajajaja –_empecé a reír como nunca-

-_No te rías más de miiii_

-_Lo siento...pero es que no puedo evitarlo_! –me salían hasta lágrimas de los ojos-

Los que quedaban del cumpleaños se acercaron a nosotros.

-_Sakura_ –empezó a decir Tenten- _ya nos vamos_

_-¿eh? ¿Por qué tan pronto_?

-_Mañana tenemos una misión muy importante de rango A_ –dijo Neji- _y tenemos que estar frescos-_

-_Ah..bueno, entonces no pasa nada!_

_-Y yo me voy por que esto es muy aburrido, además tengo que vigilar que un capullo no toque a mi novia_ –dijo Shikamaru antes de desaparecer por la puerta-

-_Naruto! Trata bien a Sakura o te las tendrás que ver conmigo!!!-_ amenazó Lee a Naruto

-_La trataré como a una princesa...y si sigues amenazándome te mandaré de una patada a la Villa Oculta de la Arena!! _

Se fueron...y Naruto y yo nos quedamos solos. En el momento en el que cerró la puerta una sensación de vacío me rodeó y una llama se encendió en mi interior. A mi espalda sentía la respiración tranquila de Naruto, que seguro que notaba que la mía se aceleraba cada vez más.

¿Estaba siguiendo a mi corazón? ¿O estaba siendo este engañado por el despecho y los deseos?

Sus manos se posaron en mis hombros...y sus dedos lentamente fueron recorriéndolos hasta acariciar mi cuello. Sentía unos suaves y placenteros escalofríos; se me iba la cabeza, la mantenía solo en sus caricias y en el...pensaba en el...en su amor...en su calor...en su rostro...en su cuerpo...en su mirada...pensaba en Naruto.

* * *

En este capítulo tento la sensación de haberme ido un poco por las ramas U, no os parece?, pero he intentado volver al cauce de la historia de amor que aquí se cuenta....pero no acabaráls historia esa noche :P

D-chan: me lei hace un tiempo tu fic de "Llevados por el Alcohol" y me encantó :) es mi favorito de Naruto.

Ya se ve que hay bastantes chicas hasta el moño del comportamiendo de Sasuke XDD.


	5. Sangre

Weno, me he tardado algo con este capítulo U sorry.

* * *

El tiempo se detuvo en aquel momento. Sólo sentía sus besos, sus caricias, su respiración...los latidos de su corazón. Un fuego en mi interior me impulsaba a sentir su cuerpo entrelazado con el mío, sentir todo su calor y todo su amor.

Pero entonces se detuvo. Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro un instante, ardiendo de deseo.

No entendía por que se había detenido, todo me resultaba extraño. No había hecho nada malo por que su mirada no parecía asustada ni enfadada. Noté como intentaba contenerse...pero no sabía cual era la razón de ello.

-_Naruto...por qué te has detenido?..._

-_V..verás Sakura...pienso que esto es algo precipitado_...

Queeeeeeeeeee?? Precipitado??, realmente nunca me llegué a imaginar que algún chico diría eso, pero en lugar de inquietarme lo que me dijo me hizo sentir bien. Era como si hubiera conocido una parte más del verdadero Naruto, al que yo me habría negado a conocer de verdad unas horas atrás. Pero entonces...a que venía la pinta de chulo de discoteca con la que vino a mi cumpleaños?

-_Tienes razón....tu y yo sentimos lo mismo, y sin problemas seguiríamos adelante con....ya sabes.-_dije yo-

-_Si...es lo que más deseo. Sé que me quieres, sé que te quiero...pero tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Y no sé por que Sakura...pero ahora que estoy contigo...lo que más quiero es abrazarte y pasarme toda la noche cubriéndote de besos._

-_Yo también quiero eso...pero hay algo que no termino de entender_

-_El qué?_ –pregunto el-

-_Pues tus pintas...si no venías con la intención de intentar llevarme a la cama, por que te vestiste así?_

-_Pues...por que quería parecer chulo y guay como Sasuke UUUU_

-

-_T..te ha molestado Sakura?_

-_Naruto...hazme un favor..._

-_Si, dime..._

-_No intentes nunca más parecerte a Sasuke_..

-_Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer. Por cierto que si venía con intención de llevarte a la cama...o es que acaso no me vas a dejar dormir contigo, Sakurita? T-T_

-_Jajaja, claro que sí....tonto_.

Esa noche Naruto y yo la pasamos abrazados en mi cama. Fue nuestro momento de paz, el mejor momento de mi vida, me sentía feliz, protegida....amada. Pero esos momentos suelen durar poco, como la noche. Y enseguida llegó el alba, y con ella el día....y con el día: los problemas.

Nos levantamos con el sentimiento de haber tenido un buen sueño, pero la dicha continuo ya que este resultó ser real. Me puse una ropa mas cómoda ya que el vestido no valía para ir a dar un paseo, y Naruto se veía muy bien. La verdad es que hacia muchísimo tiempo que no estábamos juntos. Su pelo había crecido bastante, pero al llevarlo engominado y hacia atrás no me había fijado, ahora le caían unos mechones sobre el rostro, y con la ropa toda arrugada tenia un poco de pinta de vagabundo....pero un vagabundo muy sexy. Me vestí con una camiseta ajustada de color rosa, una falda gris y unos zapatos rojos: lista para dar un paseo.

Salimos de mi casa a eso de las 12, mis padres aun no habían vuelto de casa de mis tíos (se habían ido a pasar la noche ahí para dejarme la casa a mi sola). Caminábamos de la mano, dirigiéndonos de vez en cuando miradas de complicidad y sin parar de sonreir. Que bien me sentía. Pero como dije antes: llegaron los problemas.

Un kunai fue lanzado desde el tejado de una casa próxima y cayó frente a los pies de Naruto. Enseguida el se puso delante mía para cubrirme, sacó un par de kunais de sus bolsillos y los cruzó delante suyo para protegerse. Todo sucedió en apenas unos pocos segundos. Una llamarada vino hacia nosotros desde el sitio de donde había sido lanzado anteriormente el arma. Salte y hacia la izquierda y Naruto hacia la derecha evitando así la bola de fuego. En ese momento se mostró el atacante.

-_Hey! Naruto! Te voy a hacer pagar lo que me hiciste anoche!-_Dijo Sasuke mientras descendía del tejado.

-_Por qué no dejas de joder la vida a la gente y te encierras para siempre!!??-_gritó Naruto

-_Sasuke! Lárgate de aquí! No queremos nada contigo_!

-_Tu calla perra!, esto es entre el idiota de tu "novio" y yo!._

Sasuke saltó hacia Naruto armado con una katana, en sus ojos se veía la ira y en sus dientes la rabia. Pero aún así no podía ocultar que era un celoso. Naruto se defendió con los kunais y le asestó una patada en la cabeza, Sasuke cayó al suelo, aunque era demasiado fácil. Se levantó y mostró su sharingan, ahora Naruto lo tenía mas crudo.

Naruto invocó a un subordinado de Gamabunta para que le ayudase, este agarró a Sasuke con su lengua y Naruto se preparo para darle un buen golpe, pero Sasuke consiguió escapar clavándole un kunai al sapo en la lengua. Sasuke lanzó unos shurikens pero Naruto esquivó todos menos uno con sus shurikens, el que falló el dio de lleno en la pierna. No podía moverse y la sangre empezaba a manar a borbotones.

Y allí estaba yo otra vez, como una imbécil observando una pelea en la que alguien al que amaba estaba en peligro, y yo sin hacer nada. Sasuke cogió su katana y se empezó a acercar a Naruto para asestarle una buena tajada. Me concentré y le lancé una ilusión muy poderosa en la que cambié a Naruto de sitio, por lo que Sasuke se dirigía a darle la estacada a una bolsas de basura que estaban a unos metros. Pero eso no era suficiente. Decidí darle de su propia medicina: le hice ponerse en mi lugar, sintiendo todo lo que sentí cuando el me decía esas cosas tan horribles, cuando el me despreciaba.

Me acerqué a el armada con un kunai, dispuesta a cortarle el cuello para que se desangrara en medio de la calle: le odiaba tanto, sentía tanta rabia dentro de mi que me iba a reventar la garganta. Pero al cordura pudo conmigo, le hice un par de corte en ambas piernas para que no huyese, nada que la 5º Hokage no pudiese curar fácilmente, y además le administré una droga que lo mantendría dormido un tiempo.

Sasuke permanecía tumbado en el suelo con los cortes y dormido, le observe un instante, como observando a un enemigo recién abatido, y lo había conseguido yo. Me acerque a Naruto, que seguía sangrando abundantemente.

-_Naruto! Como te encuentras??_

-_Sakura....s-se..se me está yendo la cabeza..._

-_No te desmayes! Aguanta un poco amor...por favor..._

-_Sakura...._

No sabía si se estaba muriendo en mis brazos o solo desmayando, pero lo cargué como pude y fui corriendo con el al hospital. Mi ropa se manchó de su sangre, el pesaba muchísimo y creía que en cualquier momento mis piernas cederían y no podría seguir avanzando. Un hombre que salía de su casa me observó cubierta de sangre, lágrimas y sudor, y se quedo asombrado al verme.

-_p-por favor...ayúdeme_..

-_Pero niña, que es lo que ha ocurrido??_

-_Nos atacaron...ayúdeme a llevarlo al hospital..por favor..._

-_S-si! Por supuesto!_

Era un hombre fuerte, no parecía ninja, pero por el moreno de su piel y el grosor de sus brazos deduje que era un campesino. Cargó sin problemas a Naruto a su espalda y salió corriendo. Yo iba detrás de el exprimiendo las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban a mis piernas, además mi cuerpo y mi mente no estaban en tan buen estado debido a la cantidad de chakra que había usado para la ilusión contra Sasuke.

Llegamos al hospital, el hombre dejó a Naruto en una camilla y los médicos se lo llevaron para adentro. No me dejaron entrar con el. Me dirigí a unas sillas cercanas para descansar de la carrera, y allí agachado con las manos en la cabeza estaba Shikamaru.

_-----Kunai: arma con forma de punta de lanza, se agarra con un extremo (cubierto de vendas para que no se escurra) y con un ojal para pasar una cuerda y que vayan todas juntas._

* * *

Yatta XD, La verdad es que este cap a mi parecer ha sido algo sosillo U pero es k no se me ocurria nada original, y ya era hora de meter más acción, pero os prometo que el siguiente tendrá algo mas de dramatismo, explicaciones y etc XD.

Ultimamente ando algo aterada, saliendo de un lado de aotro..por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, y eso es por que voy a ser mamá.......no os asusteís XDDD, voy a ser mamá de dos huroncitas mellizas :P, ami novio y a mi nos las darán en una semana mas o menos, así que andamos de los nervios comprando todo lo necesario, leyendo libros, eligiendo cosas...vamos, que si llegamos a ser padres de un bebé nos da algo XDDD.

Weno, nos leemos!! y dejad rewievs! y cuidaros mucho


	6. Luz de Amor y Esperanza

Yaaaaa! ya se que he tardado mucho eones en subir el nuevo cap..pero es k tengo demasiadas cosas k hacer XDDDD sorry! > 

esperoq ue os guste, puede que la historia acabe en el cap 7 Oo, ya veremos XD

* * *

Shikamaru estaba sentado, con el cuerpo doblado hacia abajo y los brazos sobre la cabeza como intentando asimilar algo. Me acerqué a el tímidamente y le llamé. 

Shikamaru...qué haces aquí?

Levantó la vista hacia mi. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su rostro abatido.

I...Ino..

Pronuncio su nombre y su respiración se aceleró. En un instante un hombre de 20 años se habia transformado en un niño de 5. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y lanzó un grito de dolor y angustia. Me agaché y le agarré por los hombros.

Shikamaru¡q-que le ha pasado a Ino?

El...Sas-Sasuke..le dije a Ino que no lo debería de haber llevado a su casa...c-cuando llegue ya era demasiado tarde..el..el la acababa de asestar un fuerte golpe en la c-cabeza y...huyó...y...yo no pude hacer nada...nada...p-por mi culpa el-ella está...esta..

Sasuke había atacado a Ino. Ella le había ayudado y le había acogido en su casa después del golpe que le dio Naruto. Y el...tan rastrero y t-traicionero la había golpeado hasta...la muerte?

Shikamaru..c-como esta Ino?

en coma...por mi culpa...Tsunade-sama no esta segura de que despierte, y si ella, la mejor medido de todo el país del fuego dice eso...seguramente significa que Ino no volverá a abrir los ojos jamás...por mi culpa.

Ino, mi mejor amiga, se encontraba postrada a un sueño eterno. Pero mi corazon aun albergaba la esperanza de que Tsunade-sama la despertase, ella hacía milagros.

No ha sido culpa tuya Shikamaru, ha sido Sasuke..

Pero si yo no la hubiera perdido de vista...

No Shikamaru..ha sido Sasuke, el se supone que era nuestro amigo, y mira lo que nos ha hecho! Ahora mismo Naruto esta en un quirófano tratándose de las heridas que el le ha causado, y el era su mejor amigo. Pero no te preocupes, estoy segura de que Ino despertará.

Ojalá Sakura...no podría vivir sin ella.

Se ve que estas muy enamordo Shikamaru. Sé que no es el momento, pero como empezó lo tuyo con Ino.

Je, pues verás –dijo mientras se secaba los ultimos rastros de lagrimas de los ojos-. Copmo te dije Ino estaba liada con Sasuke. Yo era el "amigo", vamos...el amigo confidente de Ino al que le contaba todo y que tenia que amarla y desearla en la sombra. Empezamos a hablar mas y mas e Ino decidió pasar de Sasuke. Casi no nos separábamos a lo largo del día y ella poco a poco se fue enamorando de mi y yo aún mas de ella.

Ah..yo pensé que ella te había engañado con Sasuke

No...Ino jamás haría algo así. A veces parece algo fría, pero es una mujer maravillosa.

Si...sígueme contando.

Bueno, no queda mucho, un día de San Valentín paseábamos por nuestra antigua academia ninja rememorando viejos tiempos. Entramos y nos sentamos en unos pupitres. Y bueno, allí nos dimos nuestros primer beso y me declaré a ella.

Me has omitido muchos detalles Shikamaru ��...

Sí, pero ya te he contado bastante, el resto es entre yo e Ino.

Shikamaru se sentia algo mejor, el también creía k Ino no tardaría en despertar. En ese momento un medico salió del quirófano en el que trataban a Naruto y se acerco a mi.

Haruno Sakura?

Si, soy yo, como esta Naruto?

Perfectamente

eh?

Si, como me oye, ese chico es asombroso, sus heridas han empezado a cicatrizar rápidamente y dentro de unas horas podrá irse a casa. El dolor de cabeza se debía a un veneno que se encontraba en el filo del shuriken que se encontró pero hemos logrado extraérselo completamente.

de verdad?

si señorita

y puedo entrar a verle?

por supuesto

Mire a Shikamaru y el esbozó una suave sonrisa. Me incliné y le abrace.

No te preocupes Shikamaru, te prometo que Ino va a despertar. Animo!

Je...gracias Sakura. Ve con Naruto

Hasta luego Shikamaru!.

Entré en la habitación de Naruto. En cuanto me vio me sonrió.

Sakura! Menos mal que no te ha pasado nada malo. A la próxima haré papilla de Sasuke!

Me alegro tanto de que estés bien, mi vida.

Sakura, flor de mi vida,...a estas alturas ya deberías de saber que soy irrompible.

Me tiré sobre el y le abracé fuertemente.

Te quiero Naruto!

Y yo a ti, Sakura!

No quiero que nada ni nadie se interponga entre nosotros. He tardado mas de 10 años en darme cuenta de que te amo, de que tu eres la persona que siempre ha estado por mi, contigo me siento segura, me siento feliz...me siento en el cielo.

Sakura...me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

Te amo Naruto

Te amo Sakura...ah! gracias por salvarme de Sasuke, no se como agradecértelo...

Yo sí, pero ya te contaré mas adelante como quiero que me lo agradezcas

jajajajja

* * *

By: Cary-Yuumei 

Arigato a tods por los reviews! dejas mas que me encanta leer vuestras opiniones!.

Ains, no tengo casi tiempo entre el trabajo,las academias y los proyectos de diseño web que tengo > .

Cuidados y un besín!

el cap 7 no tardará tanto! os lo prometo!


End file.
